The Prince and His Knight
by XxVicious-VeyxX
Summary: AU/Prince Dean is next in line for the throne, and while usually getting up to mischief and flirting he is being forced to knuckle down and get to work by his Angelic Side-kick Castiel. Of course, spending practically your whole life with one person can cause things to get out of hand. How can they handle being thrown into tragedy together and are forced to face reality alone?
1. First Meetings

The Winchester family was in power for as long as anyone could remember. Heir to Heir, they were always blessed with strong sons, ones that grew up to be fine kings. The people seemed to love them, and never showed signs of rebellion even through the darker years. Through the wars, and the tragedies the Winchesters were strong leaders. Of course, though, they had a bit of help. A bit of, divine protection you could say.

It wasn't much of a secret. The other kingdoms knew, and the other kingdoms grew jealous. The Angels had served the house of Winchester. Yes, the Angels from heaven its self. For hundreds of years, the Angels had resided on earth and became the top soldiers for the kingdom. Most trained a human army, while others protected the palace from the constant threat of other kingdoms. Especially from that of the Kingdom of The Shadow Valley, which was in turn kept under protection by forces much darker but equally as powerful as the Angels.

The House of Winchester was rulers of the Kingdom of Kansas, which was one of the better of the few kingdoms that remained. No one was certain of the reason that the angels had come down when they did, or stayed for that matter, but nobody ever questioned it. Openly that is.

There were a few outstanding Angels, however. Those that had survived the centuries of 'guard duty' as well as accepting full responsibility over the house and other heavenly creatures. One went by the name of Gabriel, he was in charge of the militia. He kept the armies in order as well as trained them in battle. He was the king's right hand Angel, and was always called upon in times of need. He was rather short, but a force to fear. The wings on his back showed his power, with a twelve foot span and colored in a rich tan and gold they were quite a sight to behold.

Then there was Balthazar, he was in charge of more suitable tasks, he kept the castle in order and the servants in line. He was of a moderate height, with shaggy blonde hair. His wings were not as impressive, but held the same breath taking beauty. A smaller ten foot wingspan and a crisp white color. Anna was the tutor to the prince's as well as the event planner for the king. She was one of the more highly ranked women. With large dough eyes and long red hair. Her wings were as well ten foot in span, and were a beautiful pure gold in color.

Then there was Castiel. He was again, of a moderate height with wild midnight black hair and the purest of blue eyes. His wings were the smallest, a six foot wingspan painted jet black that had a light blue tint if they hit the sun on a good day. He was the most trusted by the king, very loyal and always did as he was ordered too. He never questioned, just went with what he was told to do. It was recently that he had been put in charge of one of the most dangerous, as well as tedious jobs. Castiel was told to guard the young prince. He was put in charge of his protection; he was too accompany him at all times, and keep him safe from anything and everything.

Of course, Castiel did not question this. It was not like he had once been moving out charges of Angels to infiltrate enemy lines and bring them down in a single movement. Or going on recon spy missions to get inside information on enemy kingdoms. No, he stood like the soldier he was and accepted the 'honor'. It didn't faze him that he was now to play baby sitter until the prince was old enough to take care of himself. At least, it didn't look that way on the outside.

"So, you've got baby sitter duties, huh?" Gabriel came around Castiel's side as he stood in the court yard. Castiel had on his ever there serious face, arms folded across his armored chest. He looked back at his brother who gave him that sly smirk of his.

"Well, somebody has to." Castiel sighed, turning his eyes back out to the small river that ran along the center of the yard.

"Yeah, somebody like Inias, or Rachel." Gabriel started, throwing his hands up. "Not you."

Castiel looked at him once more, eyes scanning over his features. He gave a humorless smirk before responding. "Gabriel, it is an honor to protect the boys."

"Oh bull shit, Castiel!" Gabriel cut him off. "You know it is. Why, I will never understand, do you allow the King to walk all over you as he does?"

"Because, is that not what we were sent down here to do, brother?" Castiel paused for a second. "To protect the Winchesters? That is what I am doing. Just, at an earlier start."

Gabriel looked at him for a few seconds, before rolling his eyes and giving up. "You have some patience, Castiel." Was all he said. Castiel only smirked and chuckled. "When is the brat due?"

"Tonight." Tonight the prince was to return from his 'uncles' house in the kingdom over. He had been sent out when he had turned four 'see the world' and learn as much about it abroad as he could before it was time to start preparations. Tonight he was to be coming home, and a big banquet was being held in honor of his return. Again, something the angels had found a little odd, considering he was still such a young boy.

It couldn't be helped though. Anna was ecstatic to have such a large party to plan, and the others were just happy to have something to do. "Come on; let's go see if Anna needs a hand." Castiel put a hand on Gabriel's back just below his right wing joint, leading him back towards the castle. Gabriel groaned in protest, but followed anyway.

It was night fall already, and the boy was due at any moment. All the guests were in the banquet hall, and Anna had Castiel and Gabriel setting up last minute center pieces for the diner tables.

"I still think this is a matter for someone lower ranked than you." Gabriel started again, as he re-arranged the flowers in the manner Anna had showed them. Castiel looked at him over the flowers with a disapproving gaze.

"I do not think it's wise to discuss this here."

"Then were else, Castiel? You know how-" Gabriel was cut off as the doors flung open. They both looked up quickly expecting to see the familiar red head, bounding in with that stressed annoyed look to her face. Needless to say they were both surprised to see the jubilant king, smiling up at them from where they were standing on the table. Beside him was Uriel, one of the lesser generals of Angelic stature. On the other side was the youngest prince. He looked up at the angels with wide innocent eyes in amazement as he always did.

"Your Majesty." Castiel and Gabriel said together, sharing a quick side glance.

"Hello, Castiel, Gabriel." He greets the two, placing his hands on his hips. "How are things coming along?"

"Splendidly, if you ask me. Those stiffs out there will be blown away." Uriel and Castiel shared the same look, before looking back at their brother with disapproving eyes. The king only laughed though.

"Perfect." His eyes then shifted to Castiel, before clearing his throat, gaining the Angels attention again. "Well, Castiel, it is almost time. Uriel here can help Gabriel." He beckoned for the Angel to follow him. Uriel gave Castiel a knowing look as he hopped down from the table. The other angels seemed to pity him for getting such a tedious task. He didn't care though. He held his head high, and would carry out his task to the best of his ability.

Castiel, the young prince, and King John made their way to the entrance quickly. John turned to him with a smile. "I am trusting you with this task, Castiel. With the recent threats and information Rachel was able to retrieve it's most wise to have one of the best watching over my boy. I will not live much longer, but he has his whole life. The last thing we need is to lose our next heir." He rambled for a bit, but Castiel didn't mind. He took a second before answering.

"It is an honor your majesty. I am grateful you chose me for such an important task." He wasn't lying, really. Unlike Castiel's brothers, he found any sort of orders given to him directly by the King to be an honor. That was just how he was though. His siblings just didn't understand that.

"Castiel, do you remember big brother?" The young prince spoke up, looking up at Castiel with those eyes again. Sam, the youngest prince, was probably only about six months old when his brother had to be sent away. Castiel remembers the young heir well. He was one of the first called upon when he was born. He stood in the small battle that erupted out in the court yard when enemy soldiers tried an assassination attempt upon the king and heir. Four years was nothing compared to the centuries he can remember.

"I do." Castiel answered with a small smirk down at Sam.

"You'll keep him safe, right? Promise?"

Castiel paused for a second. "Of course."

"Your majesty, Prince Sam." Zachariah was at the front doors, as well as a few human guards behind him. "Castiel, it's good to see you." He clapped a hand over the other Angel's shoulder. Castiel gave him a nod and a small smile in greeting.

"Zachariah." The King greeted. "Any sign of my boy?" He asked, looking out over the darkened scene. Zachariah nodded once.

"We've gotten visual on the carriage just over the far hills. It should be only a few minutes now."

"Excellent!"

A few moments of silence passed, as the King looked over towards the gates with stern nervous eyes.

"So, brother, this is a grand responsibility." Zachariah stood beside Castiel, arms behind his back. "Do well to not mess it up." Castiel looked at him for a few seconds quietly. He turned his eyes forward, arms at his sides.

"I will do my best."

"Here they come, your highness." One of the human soldiers pointed out the carriage as it came around the bend. The King's smile broadened. Castiel straightened up; this is the moment his true '_mission_' began.

The carriage pulled up to the stairs before stopping abruptly. The King made his way down the stairs and towards the carriage doors. The doors bore the familiar Winchester crest, which was shown on the metal chest plates of all the soldiers. Two lions on their hind legs between them a pair of angel wings laced with veins of thorns. It was symbol, basically showing that they fought with angels. Castiel found it rather cheesy. He rolled his eyes at the sight of it.

The King barely got to the second to last step before the door flung open and a young boy jumped out. He spotted his father and straightened up. "Hello, sir." He said, fighting back a smile.

"Dean." The King looked him over for a few seconds before smiling with a low chuckle. He kneeled down pulling the boy into a tight embrace. "How did you like your travels, son?" The two pulled apart.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think my heads going to explode from all the books I had to read." The King laughed.

Castiel looked on in silence. He recognized the boy from when he was younger. At that time, they had Esther watching over the prince's. Castiel was busy off helping to prepare the troops. That was four years ago though. He had spoken with the angel earlier, just after he learned the job would be passed on to him, just for advice. Castiel had never watched over children before, and he had no idea what he was in for.

"_Just don't treat them like one of your charges. He is still a child, Castiel." _She said with a smile. _"Do what you are told, keep them safe from harm, and help him in times of need. All you really need to do is watch him grow up." _

In all honesty, Castiel had no idea what she was even getting at, but nodded his head anyway. He was flying in blind on this one. His eyes looked down to Sam though. He seemed to be looking at his older brother in bewilderment. He wasn't old enough to remember him before he left. Castiel nudged him lightly. The prince looked up at him puzzled before walking over to his brother.

"Sammy! Look how big you got!" Dean's smile broadened as he laid eyes on his younger brother. Quickly he ran over, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Four years and he hadn't seen his baby brother. He had a very quick six months with him, but that was all. All throughout his lessons, all he ever thought about was how well his baby brother was growing, and how he would look when they met again.

"Dean!" Sam said his brother's name in his presence for the first time. The scene was enough to bring a tear to the eye, if Angels weren't so stone cold.

The King gave them a few more seconds before addressing Dean again. "Dean, come with me for a second, will you?" The boy looked up at his father with a nod, following him over towards the guards. Sam stayed close behind. "This is Castiel. He will be your guard for the time. Alright?" Dean looked up at the Angel, eyes scanning over his wings that lay folded against his back.

"An Angel as my guard?" He questioned slightly. Dean might have still been young at eight, but he understood things others his age would never pick up on. "Why such high artillery?" Castiel and Zachariah shared a sidelong glance and humorless chuckle. John smiled down at his son before speaking.

"It's nothing to worry about, Dean, just precaution. Castiel is one of our top soldiers. He knows what to do if anything were to happen." He paused. "That's all." Sam looked worried, as he grabbed onto the back of Dean's shirt.

"Alright." Dean didn't really believe that, but he could always ask Castiel later, he guessed.

"Castiel, will you please show them to Anna? She should be in the main hall waiting." The King addressed the Angel once more, dismissing him and the boys before turning back to Zachariah to discuss the security for the evening. Castiel nodded before motioning for the two to follow him. Sam grabbed on to Dean's hand as they followed after the Angel.

"So, Castiel," Dean hurried his pace walking right beside the towering Angel, "you're going to be watching over me, right? For how long?"

Castiel glanced down at the heir for a second. "Until you are old enough to take care of yourself." Dean pouted at this.

"Please! I can totally take care of Sammy and myself!"

"No you can't Dean, I've seen what Castiel can do and there's no way you can beat him!"

"Is that so, Sam? Such little faith!"

Castiel kept his eyes forward listening to the two argue. "Dean, you have much to learn before you can protect yourself and your brother." Dean looked up at him with the clearest green eyes Castiel had ever seen in his centuries on earth. He held back a sigh as they neared the main hall. He could see Anna, a finger pressed to her bottom lip in thought.

"Anna." He greeted her, snapping her back to reality.

"Castiel." She smiled widely at him, before her eyes shot down to the two young humans. "You must be Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dean smiled at her.

"Dean, this is Anna. She will be your tutor." He introduced the young heir to the red head. Sam smiled up at the female's familiar face.

Castiel had allowed Anna to drag the boys down the hall to get them ready for the banquet. She picked out the new attire and even made Dean brush his hair. It was entertaining to say the least watching the boy argue with the red head for about ten minutes before Castiel stepped in. Dean had looked at the Angel for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and giving in. Sam had sat on the bed laughing the whole time at his brother's otherwise insufferable behavior.

The time had come to begin the ceremony though. Castiel brought Sam and Dean down to the banquet hall entrance. There the princes were to enter with their parents, then take their place at the head table.

"I hate social situations." Dean moaned when his family seemed to be preoccupied in something Anna was telling them.

"You are young, Dean. You are going to have to go through many more banquets as this one." Castiel spoke, eyes forward.

"That is so not what I wanted to hear, man." Dean groaned again with a roll of his eyes.

"Would you rather I lie?"

"Yes!" Castiel looked down at him curiously.

"Alright, time to get going! Castiel!" Anna clapped her hands, snapping the other Angels attention. They shared a quick nod, before stepping up and opening the doors wide. They moved aside, as the royal family made their way through. The crowd stood from their tables and bowed their heads before clapping. Castiel caught Gabriel's eye from across the room. They exchanged knowing looks, before carrying on with their duties.

The banquet was going on well. Everyone was talking and laughing, dancing about and humming along to whatever tune the orchestra struck up. Dean was dragged around by his mother for the most part, meeting new faces and talking to some of the children his own age. Sam trailed close behind his brother.

Gabriel and Castiel ended up meeting on the outskirts of the party, chatting lightly. They kept their eyes open, Castiel following the young heirs every movement with striking intensity. Every once in a while he could see Dean looking back at him, almost making sure he was close by.

"So, how is he? A brat?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. Castiel allowed a small smile to play across his face.

"Not entirely. He has a lot to learn though about etiquette."

"Well, that's what you're there for, right teach?" Gabriel slapped him on the back with a laugh.

"I guess so." Castiel huffed out a laugh. It was then that something picked up. The Angels in the room suddenly grew tense. Wings twitching, eyes scanning. Something was off.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah." A moment of silence passed between the two. Things were too quiet. Angels had a sort of telepathy between them, and things had gone too quiet on the mental level.

The windows then cracked and shattered inwards sending shards of glass through the room. "Dean!" His wings spread quickly as he dived over the crowd, catching the young boy, and encircling him in his arms and wings, shielding him from the glass. Gabriel grabbed Sam pulling him off towards the side wall, shielding him with his expansive wing span.

People began to scream and panic. "What in the bloody hell was that!" Balthazar was beside Castiel in a second eyes scanning the crowd. The angels did their best to protect the mortals. Expanding their wings and drawing their swords eagerly.

"I don't know." He said before standing up from his kneeling position, keeping one arm around Dean as well as his left wing. "Are you alright, Dean?" He asked looking the boy over. Dean only nodded, looking around with wide eyes.

"Castiel! Get them out of here!" Castiel heard the king, from where Anna had shielded him yelling. Castiel nodded before bending down and scooping up Dean in his arms and hurrying over to Sam and Gabriel.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gabriel asked, handing over the youngest, he was sobbing lightly pressing his palms to his eyes.

"No, you stay here with Balthazar and protect the others." Gabriel nodded, rushing over to stand beside his blonde brother as Castiel left through one of the back corridors.

"What is going on?" Dean asked from where he was now perched, on Castiel's back, arms around his neck.

"I'm not sure, but I have to get you and your brother to safety." Castiel answered, turning one of the tighter corners quickly.

"Tell that to them." Dean said, voice shaking. They hadn't gotten far before a duo happened in front of them.

Castiel stopped a few feet away. He felt Sam clutch onto him tightly.

"Look at what we've got here, an Angelic soldier and a few brats." One of them spoke up with a dark chuckle.

"Just what we were looking for in fact." The other smirked. One was female, the other male. They stared at Castiel, their eyes quickly shading black. Castiel cautiously lowered the two boys, pushing them behind him.

"I'm warning you to leave now; these boys don't need to see bloodshed." Castiel held his hand up to the enemy, eyes cold and hard.

"Aw, did you hear that, Ruby?" The male cooed. "He's worried about the boys." The girl laughed.

"When he really should be worrying about himself." She said, drawing her sword, as the male did the same. Castiel narrowed his eyes. As the girl charged he withdrew his sword holding it up quickly to block her blow. Bringing the sword back down, Ruby went to jab at his abdomen; again Castiel had blocked the blow.

"Stop, playing offense, Angel!" The female growled, as their swords continued to clash and clang against each other. At one point, Castiel flared out his right wing, smacking the male back.

Dean held Sam tightly, as they backed themselves against the wall. He watched with wide eyes as Castiel fought off the assailants as if it was nothing.

"Grab the brats!" She yelled as she held Castiel in an awkward maneuver of swords that could kill him in an instant if he moved the wrong way. The male quickly forgot about his sword that was smacked away and ran at the princes.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted, before he kicked the black eyed male in the jaw. Castiel looked over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth.

"Come now, Castiel. You can't win two on one. We won." Ruby grinned with mischievous laughter.

"Not exactly." In a second, another sword crashed upon the girl, going right through her stomach. Castiel was gone then, standing behind the male. He grasped the back of his armor throwing him against the opposite wall.

Dean looked up at the Angel as their eyes met. Castiel's breathing was rigid. He didn't say a word, but it was as if Dean knew what he was to say. He nodded his head once, then Castiel went right back into action. Dean looked over momentarily to see it was Gabriel that had stabbed the girl.

"Now, now that's a tricky move." The man said holding his hands up, that damn smirk still on his face. Castiel didn't say anything. He ripped the male up before landing a hard blow to his jaw, breaking it. He then quickly removed his armored glove and gripped the male's forehead. Bright lights poured from his eyes and open mouth as he shouted in agony. Castiel's eyes stayed on the males face, full of malice.

His body then went limp and fell against the ground as Castiel released him. The Angel's breathing was hard. The enemy had put up a good fight, thankfully Gabriel had jumped in just in time. Gabriel pulled his sword form the still withering female's body.

"Don't give me that look. I was waiting for the right moment!" He said re-sheathing his sword. Castiel shook his head.

"Take her to the dungeon. We can let the King decide what to do with her." He said, before turning back to the young brothers.

"Aye aye, captain." Gabriel gave a mock salute before bending down to pick up the women.

Castiel's wings twitched before he pulled them back in, pressing them against his back. He walked over to them, steadying his breath and kneeled down. "Are you two okay?" He asked, looking between them. Sam had stopped crying by now, but still held onto Dean's arm tightly.

"Yeah." Dean answered, looking briefly at the male on the wall. "Who were those guys?" Looking back to Castiel his face contorted in confusion. Castiel looked at him for a few seconds, contemplating his answer. He had to pick and choose his words carefully.

"They were soldiers, from The Valley of Shadows. They are taken care of though." He paused. "You don't have to worry, either of you."

Dean knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. The eyes, they were black, completely. What was that? Not even the angels had black eyes. He didn't want to question it though. Sammy was so shaken up, he knew better than to ask. He didn't want anything scaring his little brother even more.

Castiel led the boys away from the scene, down the hall, and into the west wing of the castle. He took them both to Dean's chamber, knowing the two wouldn't want to separate. He could tell by the look on Sam's innocent face he had no intention of leaving Dean's side anytime soon. He stood on watch, locking the door, even going as far too carelessly push the wardrobe in front of it.

"I thought you said we had nothing to worry about." Dean said from the bed.

"You don't. Not while I'm here." He said, looking over at the young male. He sat up in the bed, while Sam laid his head on the pillow. His eyes shut tight as he pulled the blanket tightly around him. Castiel stood by the large windows, arms folded over his chest. "You should get some rest." That was the last that was said for a while.

Dean had laid his head back down, staring up at the ceiling. A good ten minutes had passed, and Castiel was certain the two had fallen asleep, until he heard Dean speak again. "Castiel?" He paused.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Thank you."


	2. Growing up Winchester

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get so much activity after one chapter. Thank you guys so much! I also didn't realize how long the first chapter actually was. . Let's hope I can keep up that kind of bulk. Anyway, I'll let you guys get to the chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

Castiel made his way down the corridor, eyes set forward. Today would be the day they started Dean's hand to hand training. He had said how it should have started sooner, but the King wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to wait till Dean was older so he at least stood a chance. Like that even mattered, Castiel would always go easy on him. Dean was already eleven and getting bigger every day. If he didn't start his training now, it would be too late for him to fully grasp the concept. So, Castiel may or may not be acting against the King's wishes, but he was just doing his job.

When Castiel accepted the task he took on the acceptance to do whatever he felt was right when it came to Dean. He knew the most about him next to Sam, and understood him more than the King ever could at this point. That would be his argument if he was pulled into the throne room later. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it.

Coming up to Dean's room he paused outside the door. Knocking twice he waited for the usual groan of a response.

"Dean?" He furrowed his brows when he was met with nothing but silence. The Angel paused for a second. Reaching for the door handle he opened the door just enough to slip by. "Dean." He looked towards the bed, only to find it was empty. He looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Cas." Barely having time to turn around, a sudden weight hit Castiel and he went toppling over. The weight stayed on his back as he turned his head to catch a smiling Dean seated comfortably on him. "Got'cha!" He said with a mischievous smirk. "Like you said, Cas! Rule number one; don't let your guard down." He boasted with a laugh.

Castiel sighed before maneuvering himself and Dean so quickly, the boy had no time to react. "Also, as I said," Castiel paused with a smirk, he was kneeling beside Dean where he had him pinned down with one hand, and both arms held behind his back, "rule number two don't gloat." He looked down at the prince, meeting his pouty eyes.

"Alright, alright, you win." Dean tried to squirm out of Castiel's grip but found it nearly impossible, so he just laid there for a few seconds. He didn't look up at the Angel's face but could feel his eyes on him.

"Dean." Castiel waited for him to look up at him. Once he did, the soldier raised his brows. "What exactly are you doing up this early?" He released his hold, allowing the boy up. Dean sat up quickly, pulling his arms over his head stretching them up.

"I was waiting for you, obviously. God, sleep in much?" He joked with a smile dropping his arms into his lap. Castiel looked at him curiously, not even mentioning again how angels had no need for sleep. "What?" Dean returned the questionable look, his a little more suspect. Castiel didn't say anything for a bit, just looked at Dean. He knew something else was up. "What, Cas?" He asked again, tagging on the affectionate nickname he had granted the Angel.

"Why are you really up, Dean?" He questioned, giving him that serious look that Dean had always said made him look like some kind of dictator. Dean only looked back at him, staying quiet.

"I was just really excited for today." Dean urged. He knew Cas didn't believe him, so he changed the subject rather hastily. "Shall we get started then!" He jumped up, walking towards the door. Castiel watched him before standing straight and following.

They walked down the hall side by side, Dean puffing out his chest as he always did, trying to look a little tougher beside the soldier. Dean always thought Castiel was kind of cool. After all, the dude was a freaking Angel. He had badass wings, the best in his opinion even if they were the smallest. He was a soldier, one of his father's best and Dean witnessed what he could do with that sword.

Dean had read somewhere that Angels were the most beautiful beings in creation. He could see that. After all, Anna was rather hot and Cas wasn't that bad too look at if you asked him. Of course, what did he know? He was only still considered a kid.

Castiel looked down at Dean when he felt his eyes on him. "What is it, Dean?" He looked forward again. Dean hadn't realized he had been staring. He flushed before looking down.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He shook his head. Turning his eyes up again, catching sight of Sam and Anna down at the other end of the corridor. "Sammy!" The younger prince and his teacher turned at the voice.

"Dean!" Sam smiled the two running to each other. Anna stood up shaking her head with a smile.

Dean was happy to see his brother, he hadn't been able to attend supper last night because he may or may not have gotten 'detention' from Anna, so he was unable to see his brother. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he fell asleep through the history of past rulers. He really didn't care what drapes they choose to use over a hundred years ago.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked suddenly, smacking his big brothers arm.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed giving his brother a little glare. Anna and Castiel stood behind the boys and exchanged the same look.

"Good morning, Castiel, Dean." The red head greeted, pushing a few locks of hair behind her ear. Castiel nodded to her in greeting with a small smile.

"I couldn't go cause Anna just had to make me stay after!" Dean looked up at the Angel with a sarcastic annoyance. Sam looked up at Anna as well, only a little bit more curiously.

"Well, Dean, I wouldn't have to give you detention if you just paid attention. I swear, Castiel, how do you keep him in line?"

"I don't." Castiel sighed looking at the young heir. He smiled triumphantly up at Cas. Castiel rolled his eyes lightly, looking back at Anna.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam asked, looking back at his brother.

"To train, Cas says we can start hand to hand combat today." He proclaimed with a broad smile. Anna quickly looked up at Castiel with an all too knowing look. He only looked back the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. They shared a silent conversation, using the whole Angel telepathy to their best interest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her expression was one of assertive discipline as she looked over her brother.

"What? Do you honestly expect me to allow the king to leave Dean unarmed as he grows up?" Castiel retorted, raising his brows at her.

"No, that's why he's got you." Anna narrowed her gaze.

"For how long, Anneil? You and I both know what's coming." He returned the same determined look. "I can't always be there." The red head scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She knew he was acting in Dean's best interest, but disobeying the king's words was going to get him in trouble. Of course she would not say anything though. She would keep her mouth shut.

"Wow!" Sam looked up at his brother like he was his biggest hero. His hazel eyes shining bright and smile stretched across his young face.

"Alright, Sam, let's let your brother get going." Anna reached her hand down gently. Sam looked up at her, taking her hand. "Okay. Bye Dean! Bye Castiel!" He looked back at his brother and the Angel just before Anna led him back down the hallway. The Angels exchanged one last glance before continuing with their jobs.

"Bye Sammy."

They stopped off at the kitchen to grab some sort of breakfast for Dean. He had protested that he was not hungry, but Castiel just sat him down anyway. "You're going to get hungry later and we won't have time to come back up." Dean rolled his eyes, but ate the food anyway. There was no use arguing with Castiel on some things.

The two made their way out to the court yard. Castiel led Dean back to the usual spot where the two usually just sat for hours. Dean always enjoyed the back court yard, and liked to just sit out there and skip rocks lazily across the lake. Of course, Castiel accompanied him always, and even found the spot to be quite enjoyable himself. A few things had been laid out on a sheet over the grass near the lake's edge. Dean looked at them questionably.

"Wooden swords?" The young prince inquired with a sarcastic smirk.

"They hurt less than the real ones when you get smacked over the head." Castiel bent down to pick them up.

"Let me guess, that's going to be your tool when I get 'out of line'?" He snickered too himself. "Ow!" Dean rubbed his head where Castiel had smacked him with the wooden object.

"Exactly." Castiel looked back at him impatiently. Dean grimaced, catching the one Cas threw to him.

"I thought you said hand to hand training."

"We'll get to that." Castiel flipped the sword in his hand. "First you have to learn how to handle a sword."

Dean looked at the object in his hands with mock respect. He inspected it, turning it over in his hands for a bit, eyes then going right back up to Castiel.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" He barely had time to bring up the sword and deflect Castiel's. "Dude, what the hell!"

"Good, your reflexes are perfect." Castiel pulled the sword back, standing straight. Dean looked at him as if he had five heads.

"A little warning, please! I wasn't even ready." Castiel smirked at him with a chuckle.

"Dean, you can never be ready in the face of a battle." He brought the sword back again, going way too easy on the prince; they fought for a few seconds. Dean ultimately failed, falling right on his butt.

Looking up at Castiel with set determined eyes. Castiel reached his hand out, helping the boy up. "Alright, I think I get this now."

Dean charged at him wearing back the wooden object, he crashed it down upon Sam's. The younger brother doing perfect in maneuvering to use his own move against Dean.

"Good job, Sam." Castiel called from the sidelines. He stood; arms folded watching the boys intently. He had started allowing Sam to come up with them for training sessions when he was ten. Dean had complained about how he had to wait till he was eleven. Castiel only shut him up by giving him a piece of pie from the kitchen.

The boys were growing up though, and fast too. Dean was to be seventeen in January and Sam was now thirteen and growing taller every day.

"They're getting pretty good." Gabriel said with a smile. He stood beside Castiel, watching the brothers with a little more humor than his younger sibling. Castiel gave him a sidelong glance before speaking.

"What is it, Gabriel?" He asked, walking around the perimeter of the fighting area, watching the princes.

"What? Can't I just come down to see how the little brats are doing?" He asked with mock hurt, following Castiel.

"You never took interest in the boys training before." Castiel stopped for a second. "Hold!" The princes halted where they were. They didn't move a muscle but did their best to watch Castiel as he neared them. Coming up to Dean, he put a hand on his lower back pressing lightly. Dean stood straighter, breath hitched. He placed his other hand on the boys elbow raising it slightly. "Keep your posture." Cas said to him before pulling away.

"Resume." He took a step back as they went right back into the fake battle.

"Well, there is a first time for everything, right?" Gabriel asked hopeful, catching Castiel's attention again. He only gave him this look, a simple one that said he wasn't buying whatever it was Gabriel was trying to sell him. With a sigh Gabriel spoke again. "Fine, I need to talk to you about…" His voice trailed off, looking at the princes, seeing they were very much in their own worlds right now, "_them_."

This certainly caught Castiel's interest. He looked at his brother with curiosity, turning fully to face him. "What about them?"

"I can't tell you the extent just yet." Gabriel fidgeted uncomfortably for a second. "All I can say is keep your eyes out. It's happening sooner than we thought, and _they_ are not even the worst of it."

Castiel furrowed his brow looking down. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, there is nothing we can do. We just have to wait."

"Hey! No one said we had to hit that hard!"

"Ow-hey Sammy!"

Castiel's attention was quickly drawn back to the brothers who were now wrestling around in the grass. It took him a second to snap back into basic nanny mood. Castiel gripped Dean's elbow yanking him up. The prince came up with struggle and a smile. He gave a laugh, as Sam looked up at him with that serious 'Honestly, Dean?' face, which only made him laugh even harder.

"C'mon, Cas! We were just fooling around." He said, standing straight letting the Angel's hand just lay on his elbow. Dean stuck a hand out pulling Sam up. Sam's mouth eventually turned up into a smile as the two brothers shared a short glance. Castiel turned around, but his brother had already vanished. Castiel fought back a sigh, releasing Dean's arm.

"I think you boys have had enough for the day." Castiel turned his blue gaze back to the brothers. They looked at him, a familiar dangerous gleam in Dean's eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Cas! It's been a while since we went at it! What do you say?" He paused turning fully to face the Angel. "One on one, no weapons." He smirked. Castiel looked at him, knowing that playful look all too well at this point. Castiel rolled his eyes knowing there was no way of getting out of this one. He reached to his shoulders, shrugging off the protective armor. Dean silently celebrated going to stand on the opposite side of the small fighting field.

Castiel shrugged off the chest piece along with the rest, leaving him in the black pants and black shirt he wore beneath the armor.

"Just like old times, huh?" Dean winked eagerly getting into his usual stance.

"I suppose so, I just hope you've gotten better since you were twelve." Castiel returned the playful smirk, seeing Dean getting riled across from him. Sam backed up, making sure he was clear out of range before calling it.

"Go!"

Neither moved at the immediate sound, they only stared at each other from across the way. Sam watched with anticipation. It had been a while since he was able to watch his brother in action. Certainly he had gotten better. Of course, Sam didn't expect him to be able to take down Castiel. He had bared witness to the 'playful' spouts he had with Gabriel and Anna and some of the other Angels. Then there was that time he fought off those black eyed creatures back when he and Dean were just kids. He knew the Angel wasn't one to be taken so lightly the way Dean treated him.

Of course, Dean had good reason to. Cas would never hurt him, he was even a little afraid to ever have a true fight with Dean because he was terrified of seriously harming the heir. Not because he was the prince and next in line for the throne, just because it was Dean. The boy, soon to be Man, he swore to protect since he was a small boy. The boy he had watched grow up into the reckless teen he was today. He knew Dean knew this, which is why he was always so eager to fight Castiel whenever he got the chance. Dean wanted to see how far he could push Castiel. He always did. He was always pushing the Angel, finding ways to make him tick, or get mad enough to snap at Dean. It was never an easy task, but it provided hours of entertainment.

Dean was the first to make a move, bringing his fist up to attempt an upper cut to the Angel's sharp jaw. He was quick to jerk out of the way though, landing a blow to the boy's abdomen. Of course not using the full extent of his force but enough to make him stumble back a few. Dean was quick to react though, kicking his knee up, landing his own blow to the male's stomach. Cas's palm made contact with the prince's knee, shoving it aside spinning him on his heel.

Castiel caught his other arm, bringing it up behind his back, halting Dean, pressing him back into him. "Don't let the enemy get your back." Castiel said into Dean's ear yanking his arm up a little higher. The human felt a chill run down his spine as he winced. He was soon to move though, spinning on his heel again, swinging his fist making Castiel dodge the blow, releasing his other arm. Castiel turned his fist up, landing in a smooth upper cut. He dropped down swiping Dean's legs out from under him.

The prince fell to the ground with a thud. "Ah!" He let out a yelp, clutching his wrist.

"Dean!" Castiel was kneeling beside him in seconds flat, looking down at him with guilty eyes. Sam would have ran over, if he hadn't caught Dean's eye before he yelped. Sam smirked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine." He said, straining his voice. Turning his face to look up at the Angel, he grabbed hold of his shoulders tightly flipping him over onto his back. Dean quickly flipped up, putting on leg on either side of Castiel's abdomen, holding his wrists tightly just above his head. "The question is, are you?" He smiled triumphantly down at the Angel.

Sam cheered from the sidelines for his brother. Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe he feel for such an obvious trap. He really had no idea what to say.

"Well done, Dean." It was really the only thing that came to his mind. "Although I'd have to say, that trick won't work on anyone but me." Castiel pointed out. Dean smirked leaning down slightly before speaking.

"Yes, but Cas," he paused, "right now, you were the only one I wanted to trap." Their eyes met and stayed. Trapped in each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity. Castiel was snapped from the trance like situation when he heard the clanking of the wooden swords; Sam was packing up the kit. Cas cleared his throat.

"Alright, Dean, you can get off now." He said, struggling lightly under the boy's weight.

"Oh, right." He scrambled up quickly, shaking his head and clearing the hot lump from his throat. Dean held his hand out. Castiel took it, letting Dean help him up. Castiel watched Dean for a second. Something flickered in his eyes, something Castiel had never seen on him before. He couldn't place it, and it made him uneasy.

"Are you feeling well, Dean?" The soldier questioned seriously. Dean looked a little flushed. Castiel reached up, pressing his wrist to Dean's forehead. The Prince pulled away quickly, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." He urged. Hearing the snickers coming from Sam, he quickly turned around scowling. His brother caught his eye and only began to laugh. "Sammy!"

"Hey-Dean! Stop it! Sam, no biting! How are you boys ever going to be proper royalty if you keep acting like this!"


	3. It's time to grow up

"Oh Cassy!" The doors to the conflict room flung open, a very annoyed Balthazar striding through tugging Dean behind him by his ear. "Cassy, I have something of yours!" Balthazar said through such a thick wall of mock kindness it sent chills down Dean's spin. He gritted his teeth, giving his brother an all too pissed off look.

Castiel looked up from the papers sprawled out in front of him and the few others in the room. Cas sighed, setting his jaw before meeting the two in the center of the room. "What happened, Balthazar?" He looked at the prince with annoyance set in his blue eyes.

"I found _your _prince in bed with one of the maidens, yet again!" He tried to keep his voice hushed but found it nearly impossible with all the anger he was holding back at this point. Dean smiled up apologetically at the Angel. Castiel rolled his eyes looking back to his brother.

"I'm sorry, Balthazar, I'll have a talk with Dean myself." He said nodding his head. Balthazar only looked at him for a long moment before releasing Dean. The prince stood straight immediately, rubbing his ear.

"Fine, but if I catch him again, you can be sure it's the king he'll be seeing instead of you." He said in warning before taking his leave.

"Wow, that stick just keeps getting bigger and bigger, doesn't it?" Dean joked looking at Castiel with a smirk. The Angel only turned his eyes, the prince immediately looking away. Castiel pointed to a padded bench on the far wall. Dean looked at him, knowing clearly well what that meant.

Dean sighed taking a seat on the bench, looking over at the group of Angels that surrounded the large oak table. Castiel took a blatant sigh before returning to the group. The prince rolled his eyes sitting back into the bench. He couldn't believe he let himself get caught by Balthazar again, not only that but he let him drag him back to Cas. Now he would have to sit through this dull strategically Angel party until whenever it was done. He had no idea what these things were about, but Cas has recently been attending them frequently. He was usually never allowed to even be in the same room.

Who cared if he was there though, it's not like he could understand a single word they said anyway. They always spoke in some weird language no one understood but them. It sounded like a bunch of drawn out syllables with the occasional screech if one of them got worked up. Micheal, one of the high ranked generals turned to Gabriel saying something Dean obviously didn't understand. Gabriel looked as if he was in deep contemplation; something flickered in his eyes as he looked down at the papers.

On the table papers were scattered everywhere. Nothing was written in English, everything was scribbled in these odd sigils and symbols that were apparently scripture writings from what he could tell. Castiel then looked up at Micheal from across the table and seemed to answer his question with a sigh. The Angel grew serious looking at the others around him. He shouted something in the unfamiliar language, startling the others. Gabriel slammed his hand on the table gaining their attention. He let out a short screech that Castiel flinched away from. He shouted something back at Micheal shutting him up.

Raphael spoke up, the prince recognized him from running the security at the recent banquet. Dean felt as if he was witnessing some sort of foreign dramatic play. The Angels looked tense. None of them backing down from whatever it was they were arguing over. A few of them got riled up over Raphael's words, bringing a smirk to his face. Castiel looked at him with the utter most disapproval.

Castiel spoke up, outraging Raphael. The two glared at each other from over the table. Going back and forth shouting at each other. The other Angels watched on in silence. It got escalated when Raphael rounded the table approaching the other soldier. His wings twitched as he screeched at the Angel. Castiel screeched back, wings flaring out defensively, an obvious reflex. Dean stood immediately; ready to jump at Raphael if he even dared to lay a hand on the other. Gabriel was quick to intervene though, shoving Raphael back from Castiel. He shouted something in their native tongue, Castiel glaring at the Angel from over his brother's shoulder.

Dean looked the Angel over. There was something in Castiel he didn't recognize. Something he hadn't seen in a while. There was a ferocity to him that Dean hadn't been witness to since he was a kid. The way his jaw was set, and the look to his eyes made him look dangerous, killer even. Dean caught Gabriel's eye and sat back down, pissed that he had to hold his tongue.

"Enough, this meeting is done for the day." Micheal said, all too calm from the current situation. He didn't wait for anyone to answer before leaving. A few Angels approached Raphael looking over at Castiel and Gabriel as if they were traitors then left in a rush. The others left, rounding Castiel, placing their hands on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The hell was that?" Dean stood again quickly making his way to the two once all the others had gone. Gabriel looked up at Dean, Castiel glaring daggers at the door the other had left through.

"Raphael, he clearly likes to ruffle Castiel's feathers you could say." Gabriel said with a little humor catching his brother's attention again. Castiel's wings folded against his back. Dean looked the familiar angel over again, taking in just the frustrated energy he radiated.

"Well, Raphael is clearly a dick." Dean retorted with a scowl. Gabriel and Castiel just looked at one another for a bit. Again, probably sharing some kind of telepathic thing Dean couldn't pick up on. He rolled his eyes before Castiel turned his attention back to dean.

"You, come with me." He headed towards the door, shoulders stiff face set. Dean hesitated; he was in deep shit now. Castiel was pissed at him before, but he could tell that little spat was just fueling to the fire. He followed after Castiel, going through the door he held open for him. Once out in the hall, Castiel turned his fiery blue gaze onto the prince. "What do you think you are doing goofing off, Dean?"

Dean returned the glare. "I'm not goofing off, I'm having fun Cas! Like everyone should." Cas snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Dean, do you not understand the severity of your situation? You are going to be twenty two in two months! Your coronation is closer than you think; you don't have time to have fun." Dean glared even harder at him with those words.

"You think I don't know when my own damn coronation is? It's all anyone's been talking to me about since I was ten!" Dean shifted in his stance, becoming defensive. "You don't sound like yourself, Cas. What the hell has gotten into you? You were never like this!" He accused.

"Like what?"

"Like one of _them_! Cas, like my father, like your brothers. You were never like them, what the hell happened, man?" Dean's tone eased up. He looked at Cas gently, like he was someone new. Someone he didn't recognize. Cas noticed this, and immediately his defenses fell. His shoulders dropped and his jaw unclenched.

Ever since Castiel had been summoned to attend the battle meetings and Angelic meets up he had changed. There was something off about him; the set to his eyes had shifted. From the once kind and almost misunderstood Angel to a hardened war battered soldier. Sam had picked up on this as well, going as far as to even ask Dean one day what was going on. Dean didn't answer. He had no idea himself, but there was something changing in his Angel.

Castiel seemed to struggle for words. "I apologize, Dean." He managed to say, meeting the Prince's gaze once more. Dean only looked back at him.

It was dangerous for them to do this. Not that they were doing anything even at all, but this. Just looking at each other. It should be illegal, honestly. There was no reason for it, it just was. Just the way they stared at each other, the way they could do it for hours and not even notice. Half the time, neither even picked up on how long it had been they were snapped back to reality by something. Most of the time though, Castiel caught himself forcing himself to act as if he was occupied in other things.

This time, Dean was the one to break the connection. "Cas, I just want to know what's up. Like for starters, what the hell that was about in there." He motioned towards the conflict room. Castiel stepped around the prince, walking down the hall, Dean quick to follow him.

"It's of the most security, and you are not allowed to know. It is a possibility that once you are crowned king, Micheal will tell you. For now though Dean," He paused, "you must forget anything you saw in there today." His eyes flickered up and down the hall, speaking in a hushed tone. Dean stared at him curiously, furrowing his brows.

"Now, that doesn't sound shady at all, Cas." His sarcasm poking through. Cas turned his eyes on the prince before looking forward again.

"Just do as I said Dean, you will understand eventually." Then he was gone. Up and vanished, leaving a very dumb struck prince in the hall alone.

"Son of a bitch…!" He rolled his eyes before turning around and making his way back up the hall.

Dean had found Sam on the first try. He knew his brother well, and knew he would be in the library by now. When he found him, Sam was seated at one of the back tables, reading through a book on Angelic scriptures. When asked what he was doing, Sam only shrugged looking up at him. "We've had these angels poking around for hundreds of years; you don't think it's a little odd that _no_ human can read their handwriting?" Dean chuckled. He had a point there.

"Maybe you should look into trying to learn how to speak Angel instead of read it." Dean suggested, leaning his hip on the table. Sam scoffed.

"You mean Enochian." He stated.

"Yeah that."

"Sorry, can't exactly hit that high note." Sam went back to his book. Dean looked thoughtful for a second before smiling. What was that screeching they did anyway? It reminded Dean of cat's hissing at each other, or birds squawking obnoxiously when someone got to close to their nest. Maybe that's exactly what it was.

"Heard Balthazar raving about you before, what'd Cas say?" Sam cleared his throat bookmarking his page and closing the ancient looking book. Dean looked back at Sam before adverting his eyes.

"Y'know, the usual speech." Dean sighed. Looking over at Sam, he knew the look all too well. "Aw, c'mon Sammy, not you too."

"I didn't say anything." He quickly defended putting his hands up. "All I was thinking was that, well," he paused gathering his thoughts trying to phrase them correctly, "well, maybe Cas is right." Dean only rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even going to respond to that." He stood straight, walking over to the window. Sam huffed standing up making his way around the table and towards his brother. Dean barely had to look down at Sam, being on basic eye level with him.

"Look, Dean, all I'm saying is soon you'll be Dad's replacement. Do you really think sleeping around with the maidens and pulling pranks is king material?" He turned his brows up, and looked at his brother. Dean smirked before speaking again, a little too defensively.

"Hey, my pranks are perfectly age appropriate!" He said before smiling and laughing. "I couldn't even say that with a straight face." The only answer he got was a very disapproving stare from Sam. "Sammy, I know what I'm doing. I'm just trying to get in what little fun I have left before it's time to grow up."

"Dean, it is time to grow up." Sam looked at his brother for a few more seconds. Dean only looked back, his jaw twitched before his eyes fell. With a sigh, the younger prince put a hand to his brother's shoulder and walked away.

Dean stood there for a few minutes. Eyes down; he crossed his arms, mind a thousand miles away. He thought about practically everything. What Cas had said, what Sam had said, and basically what everyone else had been saying since he was a kid. Sam was right, it was time to grow up. They weren't getting any younger and neither was his father. Of course, while still being young Dean understood his responsibilities and what was expected of him. He just had a hard time following through on these. Why was that? A simple answer really.

Dean didn't know if he was ready for this.

He didn't know if he was ready for all of this responsibility, and all of the pressure that came with being a king. He would screw up for sure, just like he always did. Dean was a screw up, he knew it! He knew everyone knew it as well; no one just had the balls to stand up and say it to the prince's face.

Dean gritted his teeth, bringing a clenched fist up he pressed his knuckles to his lips. He knew for sure, he wasn't ready for this. Maybe he never would be, but it didn't matter. He had to be, and this he understood. He had centuries of strong leaders behind him. Their blood coursing through his veins, surely he couldn't fail! After all, the kingdom was waiting eagerly for him to take the lead; he couldn't let down the people.

Dean's eyes turned up as the window started to cloud up. His brow furrowed and he dropped his arms leaning on the sill. A thick grey cloud swept over the window, giving the darkened sky an even eerier feel. He started coughing, filling his lungs fill up with an unfamiliar hard air. He put his nose into his elbow, looking around. The room grew darker as the candles flickered and the familiar gray haze swept into the library. His eyes began to water.

The prince ran to the door flinging it open being met with a scene of pure chaos. The human servants were running down the hall, screaming and yelling about something. A few Angels were yelling directions at them, pulling a few of the weaker ones along with them.

Dean ran out into the hall way, looking down the other end of the hall, he saw what everyone was running from. Large red and yellow flames were engulfing the castle quickly. "Oh crap…" His voice trailed off, taking off down the hall. He helped a few of the maids up, before turning down one of the corridors.

He could barely see in front of him, the thick black wall of smoke covering over his vision. "Sammy!" Dean shouted. He knew where he was going, and he just wanted to get there before the flames did.

When Dean reached the room, he flung the door open, flames quickly evacuating the room, nearly lighting his sleeve. Dean pulled back as the flames died down, running into the room. "Sam!" He looked around, catching no sight of his brother. He must of gotten out already, or at least he hoped so. "Sammy… Cas!" Dean turned to run out of the room, being met by a shield of flames. He looked up at the fire with horrified eyes. This was it.

A/N: Oh, cliff hanger! I hope you guys are still with me. :D I know this chapter was a little short, but can you blame me? I had a final to study for! Next chapter will be amazing though, so stay tuned!

Thank you all for the support, a few in particular! Shellydiann, GaarasShinigami666, sakuramaka, and TerrorInYerBathtub. Your very kind words mean a lot to me, so thank you!

That's it guys, thank you so much and don't forget to R&R!


	4. The Only Constant

"_Dean, pay attention, please." Castiel said, barely looking up from the book he was reading a passage from. Dean looked back at Castiel from the flame of the candle he had been staring at. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting back to normal colors. _

"_C'mon Cas, do we really have to do class today?" Dean groaned, sitting back in his chair. He crossed his arms with a huff as any nine year old would. Castiel looked up at him from where he had been leaning on the window sill._

"_Yes, Dean every day. Do you want to be a buffoon?"_

"_Yes."_

_Dean smiled sarcastically at the Angel. Castiel eyed him obviously not in the mood for his sass this early in the morning. That was when it hit him._

"_Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean's voice was so small at this point, as he looked down at his hands. _

"_No, we can't go outside."_

"_No, not that." Castiel looked at him curiously, closing the book and putting it down beside him. "Well, I've been thinking lately, and I wanted to know," He paused, "what were those creatures? The ones with the black eyes?" He looked back up at the Angel. "I mean, they looked human they even sounded it! But those eyes, they were just black." He waited for Castiel to answer, but he only looked at him. Like, he expected this._

_Then Castiel sighed. He folded his arms across his chest plate before speaking. "Demons, specifically demonic warriors." He knew he couldn't lie to Dean. The truth would have to come out eventually, and it was better he knew now. Dean's eyes widened for a second._

"_Demons? Like real evil straight from hell demons?" Castiel nodded. "What were they doing here?" He pretty much already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it._

"_They are soldiers, protecting the Kingdom of Shadow Valley." He looked out the window momentarily. "So, the Angel shall fall just as the evil starts to rise. For the good must protect the creatures of war and lies. If one does not rely, then the world shall meet its demise. This is the word of the Lord." He said, glancing back at Dean. The prince looked at him with set eyes._

"_So, you came down for a war?" Dean questioned. Castiel didn't say anything for a long minute._

"_This is not proper discussion." He picked the book back up, finding his page and continuing the history lesson. Dean sighed, leaning forward again, eyes down on the book._

Dean stared up into the fire as it slowly consumed the door way and tapestries on the wall. It was inching closer to him ever so slightly and he had nowhere to go. So, this was it then. This is where it all ended. Dean backed into a corner, metaphorically and physically. The irony of it could just about bring a smile to his face, if it wasn't for death looming over him.

It was then that it happened. Just in time, just as the flames began to lick at his legs he was in the air. Crashing through the window, arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing him against another. The familiar sound of flapping wings shook him from his intense state. Dean's eyes shot up, watching Cas's intense gaze as he flew them through the court yard and over the east wall of the castle to safety.

"Cas?" Castiel looked down at him for a second, something flickered in his blue eyes. What was it, guilt? Why? Was it because Cas had just pulled him from a burning castle, now hovering a good two hundred or so feet above the ground, because Dean didn't know if he liked that a whole lot better.

The Angel's gaze went forward again as they landed. Dean's feet touching back down on land. He looked around wildly; this was where everyone had run out to.

"Dean!" Snapping his head back around he caught sight of Sammy making his way quickly through the people.

"Sammy!" They ran at each other just as they did when they were kids. Quickly wrapping their arms around each other, Dean didn't want to release him. He was so happy to see his brother had gotten out. "Are you alright?" He asked, hands on his brother's shoulder's he pushed him back to get a good look at him.

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine." Sam was okay, a little dirty but he was okay. "Inias got to me just in time." He said, motioning towards the little Angel behind him. Castiel came up beside Inias, placing a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other silently before Inias was off, checking on the others.

"Cas," Dean sighed actually looking at the Angel this time, "thank you, man." He smiled walking closer to him. "I mean, seriously, you've gotten me out of some pretty serious shit before, but that has to be the best." He gave a sort of breathy laugh, but it didn't reach Cas. He just looked at Dean, that sorry look to his face still.

"Castiel?" Sam questioned, turning his body.

"Dean, Sam I am so sorry." He looked between the two of them, conveying his sorrow for them.

"What do you mean, Cas?"

"Oh god, good! The Princes are safe!" Zachariah was on them in a second. He looked absolutely warn, covered in sot and ashes, he was a mess.

"Zachariah, what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded. The older looking Angel looked between Dean and Castiel, as if to say 'you hadn't told them?'. Castiel shook his head. He took in a deep sigh, looking back at the princes with weary eyes.

"I am sorry to inform you boys… we couldn't find his majesty or the Queen." Zachariah informed them. Dean felt his heart drop.

"What?" His voice quivered at the end. Sam didn't say anything, but Dean could feel him tense up right beside him.

"Dean…" Sam's voice trailed off, he gripped onto his brother's arm as he had as a small child.

"Look harder! What do you mean you can't find them! Why wasn't anyone with them!" His voice raised, as he looked around wildly, eventually back up to the burning castle.

"I'm sorry, Dean, your father had asked to be left alone for the day. No one could get to them in time." Zachariah spoke with a heavy heart. "We still have some men in there looking, but I don't know if we're going to find anything. The whole west wing is burnt to a crisp." He continued, eyeing the two. "Castiel." Castiel looked at Zachariah before nodding, and spreading his wings again.

"No!" He quickly interjected. "Cas, you better stay right fucking here." Dean quickly shot his eyes over to the Angel. He didn't want him running back into the castle. He didn't want to lose Cas too. Not like this.

Castiel looked at Dean, wings falling back. While usually, Castiel would fight Dean on this. Saying how this was his job, to protect the castle, he had to go back inside he didn't open his mouth. Dean was fragile right now, there was so much devastation and he could feel the pain. Besides, this was his job first and foremost, to keep Dean safe and well. That's what he had done. His gaze moved back to Zachariah, who met his eyes. They shared a look before he nodded. Zachariah was then gone leaving the three to themselves.

"Dean, do you really think…" Sam's voice trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't even think about it. Dean turned around pulling his brother back into his arms.

"It's okay Sammy, shh." He cooed, putting a hand to the back of his brother's head as he sobbed lightly. Dean felt hot tears stinging his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall. Not here, here he had to be strong for his brother. Carefully, Dean turned his eyes to Castiel. The Angel's eyes were low, wings folded back.

"I am glad we talked the King into keeping this, it's just what we needed." Zachariah said to Gabriel as they walked up the steps of the Castle. Gabriel looked up at the monstrosity. It was originally used as a sort of 'summer get away' for past kings when things had calmed down. Abandoned and rarely used for decades now it was lucky to be standing.

Of course, what with the other castle burnt to the ground they had no choice but to make it the new base of operation. Sure, the place could use some work and it definitely needed a good cleaning it was all they had in such a short amount of time.

It had similar features, a court yard with a lake, two libraries, a few extra rooms, and even a larger banquet hall. Some of the Angels seemed to be happy with the scenery change, but if anyone was happy with the move they didn't vocalize it. Especially around the princes. The mourning vibe still clung to the crowd like the plague, and it showed no signs of letting up.

What was even more unsettling were the accusations being thrown around. People shouted murder, while others shouted suicide. Either way, soon to be King Dean wouldn't hear of it. He silenced anyone that voiced these horrible opinions. He didn't kill them, but he had them sent away to do some time with a special connection he had. Needless to say those that returned kept their mouths shut.

"No, what we need is a miracle." Gabriel shook his head. "Dean is not ready to be a King let alone rule a kingdom let alone raise an army." Zachariah turned to look at him with a disgusted expression. Gabriel had faith in the boy, it was only that he had a hard time finding his faith in a time of tragedy such as this with a possible war looming over head.

"I know, but he's all we've got whether we like it or not." He replied, sticking his nose to the air. "If what's being said is true he could very well be the weak link in the Winchester line. Our work might be done before we know it."

"It is unwise to speak like that, brothers." The Angels turned around to find Castiel coming up the stairs stopping just below them. He looked up at them with disapproving eyes his jaw ticked into place. Gabriel looked his brother over. He kept quiet, eyes falling to the ground.

"Why not? There is no once watching over us anyway, this process is getting dull, don't you agree Castiel?" Zachariah stepped down, gesturing with his hands. "Don't you just want to go home, leave the humans to themselves?" Castiel looked at him as if he had five heads.

"No, we were put here to protect them. To protect the Winchesters, not to simply count the days that go by." He stayed set, eyes not moving from the other's. He stood straight brows furrowed.

"Right, well, to each his own, or however the humans say it." He sighed halfheartedly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Either way, brother, I'd be sure to check on that prince of yours he doesn't seem to be taking this well." The two only glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Castiel pulled his eyes away. Walking up the remaining stairs, he passed Gabriel, tossing him a sidelong glance before walking past him and into the castle. Gabriel let a sigh escape he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Finding Dean wasn't that hard. He was in his room, dazed out staring outside the window. His eyes were wide, one arm crossed over his chest as he had his other hand pressed against his chin. He looked long gone, lost deep in his own thoughts. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at his brother with solemn eyes. Turning around as Castiel walked in the room, the younger prince stood with a sigh.

"I can't get through to him," He huffed, "maybe you could, Cas. He needs to snap out of this." Sam shook his head. Castiel could see that he was grieving as well, from the red tint to his eyes, and the tired bags that were underneath them. Sam had lost his parents, his flesh and blood, but Dean had lost much more.

Dean not only lost his parents he lost time, he lost all the time he thought he had to actually grow up and learn how to become a ruler. He lost that security of having his father around to help him lead in the first few years. He lost the comfort of his mother being there to tell him he would be an even better ruler than his father.

Castiel could see all of this, just by the look to Dean's eyes as he came up beside him. He didn't say anything, just raised his hand and placed it on the prince's shoulder. Dean's head spun around, meeting Cas's eyes. The Angel gave him a sympathetic look lips pressed into a tight line, keeping quiet. Dean let out a shaky breath, dropping his arm to his side.

"Cas…" His voice trailed off, not really knowing where to go from there. He didn't need to say it in words though, Castiel knew everything that he was feeling, every emotion he felt, every word he left unsaid. Castiel knew him better than anyone, maybe even Sam. That's what happened when you raise someone from a reckless kid into a grown man. You tend to learn a lot about them.

"Dean," He paused gathering the right words, "I know this is hard for you. There is much to be done though, so please." It was basically Castiel's solider way of telling him, he wished he was well again. The prince looked at his Angel with an unreadable expression. His eyes trailed over him before coming back up to meet his gaze. Castiel's eyes never left his. A smile then came to his face, it was small and barely a smile but it was there none the less. Dean put his own hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas, don't ever change." He gave a half assed chuckle before dropping his arm, brushing it down Cas's arm, before bringing it back down to rest at his side. Cas only smiled lightly back at him.

So much was changing around Dean, he just wanted things to go back to normal. It gave him a new perspective almost. Everything could be gone in an instant. He was faced with his and Sammy's own mortality. The only constant he had in his life was Castiel. The Angel. The never aging, always death deifying, God sent Angel. He could rely on the Angel to always be there, always be by his side no matter what stupid stunt he pulled, or what tragedy faced him.

Maybe that was the reason, or maybe it was something else that drove Dean to do what he did, he had no idea. All he knew was that he had reached up and pulled Cas towards him, crashing their mouths together. As if that wasn't bad enough, he actually found himself enjoying the sensation of the Angel's lips pressed and moving so smoothly over his own. His hand held firm against the back of Castiel's neck as Cas's hand balled up in Dean's t-shirt pulling him forward deepening the already heated kiss.

Dean pushed Castiel up against the wall, slamming his free hand on the wall behind his head. The sudden impact made the Angel gasp, opening his mouth allowing the prince easier access. Dean traced every inch of Castiel's mouth with his tongue, ultimately winning in the battle for dominance. A low moan escaping from the back of Castiel's throat shoot shivers down Dean's spine and straight to his groin.

That was when the realization of Dean's actions actually hit him. He broke the kiss, the two gasping for air. Dean met Castiel's surprised but a little too pleased gaze, just inches from his face still. He could feel Castiel's hot breath on his face, feeling heat rise to the back of his neck.

The prince became over whelmed, pulling himself away from the Angel. He left the room in a hurry, the door closing behind him, leaving a very confused Castiel against the wall.

A/N: SO, now we can get on with the real plot!

Some of you may be like 'oh so much happened already, is it just drama after drama?' Not really. I wanted to get glimpses of Dean growing up under Castiel's supervision in the first few chapters, and I knew if I didn't get the killing out now, it would never get done.

Don't worry, this is only the beginning of the WHOLE plot. I've got some tricks up my sleeves. ;]

Thank you guys so much for the support! And please, don't forget to R&R!


	5. The Ceremonious Joining

Dean sat in the throne, watching as the rehearsal for his coronation went on. He wasn't needed at this point, it was mainly who walked in with who and what the priest and Angels had to say. It felt weird, like a giant wedding. Only he was being married to the castle. He sighed, leaning his chin in his palm. His gaze traveled over to his left side, the exact side he was leaning away from.

Of course, his 'guardian' Castiel was to accompany him to such an important task, as well as the important role he played in the ceremony. Seeing as how, the King wouldn't be able to pull off his task the Cardinal had asked Castiel to fill in. Of course, the Angel couldn't just say no to such an important task.

Dean gave him a sidelong glance. His eyes remained forward watching the events play out in front of him. He stood as he usually did, firmly with his hands behind his back. Like always though, he was close by, in case any danger were to threaten Dean he could step in in a second. There was nothing off about him, which is what worried Dean the most! Dean had pushed him up against a wall, basically ravished him and he was acting as if nothing had happened.

When he had entered the throne room not twenty minutes after the incident he seemed perfectly fine. There was nothing that seemed to faze him, and he didn't even acknowledge Dean's more than awkward behavior. Dean had avoided his gaze, and shifted uncomfortably at first when Castiel took his place beside him. He turned a bright shade of red whenever the off chance came that their eyes met, and he even stumbled for the correct phrase when they had been going over the ceremony.

"Dean." He snapped his head around meeting Castiel's blue gaze. He flushed immediately noticing how the Angel was kneeling beside the chair, obviously trying to get the prince's attention for some time now.

"What?" His voice was a little too sharp as he sat up, leaning further to the right side. He was surprised he hadn't fallen over the arm of the chair by now.

"It's time." Castiel watched him curiously before standing up. The Angel stood and walked down the few stairs that led up to the throne and made his way to the Cardinal who motioned for them.

Dean watched Castiel carefully. He looked around nervously before standing up. He cleared his throat and followed after him. The prince stood taller than usual, stopping beside Cas and looking at the holy man.

"Dean, if you would please face Castiel." Dean's jaw ticked into place as he slowly turned looking at the soldier. Castiel was looking at him with a raised brow. Damnit, if Dean didn't see a hint of amusement in his eyes. The bastard was amused by how un comfortable he felt right now! Damn his fine holy ass to hell.

"Alright, now, Castiel," Castiel turned his head to watch the male as he spoke, "if you will repeat after me. Dean,"

"Dean." Castiel turned his head again staring right into the prince's eyes.

"With the power bestowed onto me, I grant you with the divine ability to rule over the Kingdom of Kansas."

"With the power bestowed onto me, I grant you with the divine ability to rule over the Kingdom of Kansas." Castiel's lips tugged up into a smirk slightly as Dean paled slightly.

"Now Dean. Repeat after me, I accept the ability and promise to use it in the Kingdoms best interest."

"I accept the ability and promise to use it in the Kingdoms best interest." He said a little too quickly earning a stern look from the Cardinal.

"Castiel, with this bestowed upon you, I as your guardian and protector promise to stay by your side in time of struggle. I promise to stand behind you when you are in charge, and take your hand when you are in peril."

Something changed in Castiel's eyes as he listened to the words he was supposed to repeat back. His smirk had faded and the amusement to his eyes had vanished. "With this bestowed upon you, I as your guardian and protector promise to stay by your side in time of struggle. I promise to stand behind you when you are in charge, and take your hand when you are in peril."

"I will be on call, and will abide by every command and order you make. I shall not question your will or deny you my help."

"I will be on call, and will abide by every command and order you make. I shall not question your will or deny you my help." Dean swallowed hard as he locked his eyes on Castiel's. He could feel his hands shaking and the heat rising to his cheeks. He'd be damned if he didn't want to shove the Angel back up against the wall and just have him right then and there.

"Dean, repeat it please." The Cardinal snapped Dean from his trance and back into reality.

"I'm sorry, Cardinal. Could you please repeat that?" He turned his eyes on him with a sheepish smile and chuckle. The much older male gave him another stern look before nodding. Castiel looked down for a second with a smirk and huff of laughter. Dean turned his eyes back on the Angel who looked back up at him as they stood at a rather close proximity.

"Of course, do well to listen this time." For a holy man he sure was snippy. "I accept and hold you to your offer of protection. Please guide me in times of darkness and help me in times of sadness."

Dean opened his mouth to repeat but couldn't find his voice. Castiel looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say the words. He felt like he was saying his freaking wedding vows or something. Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. He sighed before speaking. "I accept and hold you to your offer of protection. Please guide me in times of darkness and help me in times of sadness."

The amusement flickered in Castiel's expression once again as Dean shifted uncomfortably. He gave Cas one of his 'Not funny' looks before adverting his eyes again.

"Alright, then is when you two will par take in the ceremonious joining and we can move on to the crowning."

"Hold on, the what!" Dean stared at the Cardinal in disbelief. Castiel eyes him curiously. That was something he obviously left out.

"Yes, it is an old custom we haven't used in a long time. In this case, it is obvious that Castiel would be yours since he has been your guardian for years now." The man eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't you know?"

"No… I didn't." His tone grew hard as he looked back at Cas. The Angel only gave him those big blue eyes and an apologetic smirk that the prince ignored.

"Well, now you do. I expect the two of you to practice the words, and memorize them before the ceremony. Alright, moving on!" The Cardinal clapped his hands together, turning his attention away from the two. Castiel turned his attention away from Dean, looking over to Sam as he was called over.

The practice had ended and all looked well on the outside. The ceremony was to go on without a hitch! The Cardinal had said how he would have liked to see it put off another yet but with current circumstances that was an obvious no. Certainly though, everyone would have liked to see the event put off for another year, but that meant there would have to be a substitute king and they had no one. There was no one else in direct blood line besides for Sam and he was even younger than Dean.

Of course though, Sam was probably twice as smart as Dean could ever be and would make a better king but that wasn't how these things worked. They didn't get to pick and choose in this life. Everything was shoot first ask questions later. That's how things would stay. Sam would eventually, when he was old enough, be married off to some princess and leave to rule as King over another kingdom.

Dean didn't want to think about that though. He didn't want to think about Sammy leaving and growing up without him. It was a scary thought that he didn't want to dwell on.

Dean turned his eyes over to where Castiel and Sam were talking on the far side of the room. Dean had been going over the motions of the actual crowning with the priests for the last twenty minutes and he was starting to get antsy. He narrowed his gaze walking over to the two. He was going to get to the bottom of this joining right now.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Cas?" His tone was one of annoyance to say the least. He looked at the Angel with one of his 'Fuck you' smiles.

"Certainly." Castiel said with a huff. He excused himself from Sam before following the eldest prince out into the hallway.

"Alright, what the hell, Cas?" He asked, tone harsh. Castiel only looked at him with his brows raised in a not so amused way.

"What?" Cas said back flatly. Oh, so he was going to get sassy with him! Well, two could play at that.

"What? _What?_ _What_ the hell is this joining ceremony they're ranting about!" He motioned at the doors of the ceremony hall. Castiel rolled his eyes as if he was expecting something else to come out of his mouth.

"It's to bond the two of us. To ensure that I will, for your life, stand over you as a _'guardian angel'_." He used finger quotes in a totally non humorous way.

"Alright, bond us how and what the hell do we have to do?" Bond them? What the hell did that mean? Castiel only looked at him for a second. His expression was serious as if he was contemplating telling him or just walking away. "Cas."

"Bonded in the sense that we exchange, a piece of my grace, for a piece of your soul." He said carefully, watching for the prince's reaction. Dean's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"That is how we become bonded. It is eternal." He reiterated. Dean only looked at him.

"Alright, have you done this before? Who is with my dad?" He asked quickly. Which one of these Angels had a piece of his father's soul floating around in them?

"No, I was a soldier mainly before you came along." He answered with another eye roll. "Dean, this has not been performed in over a hundred years. A king never needed a guardian up to this point." What he really was saying was, we never had a king die in such a horrible manner that the fear of needing a guardian ever arose.

"Alright, still, what do we have to do?" Castiel didn't answer. "Castiel." Dean demanded. He was really starting to get fed up with this whole thing.

"Well, there used to be a much more barbaric method that involved me sticking my hand into your chest-"

"Cas!"

"We have to kiss alright!" He snapped, looking at the prince with a hard glare. Dean suddenly got very flustered. He looked at the Angel like he had seven heads.

"We have to ki-what? Why!" He threw his arms in the air showing his anger.

"Because that's how the transfer happens! Gabriel says an Enochian prayer which riles up your soul and my grace. When we make contact the two entwine, and when we break it the exchange has been made." He explained, more than annoyed with Dean's behavior.

"Why a kiss, why can't we just hold hands!" Castiel gave him a look that read 'are you honestly that stupid?'

"Because, Dean, your mouth is an opening into your body, closer to your soul and a thousand times less painful then if it were to come out of your hand." Dean's jaw ticked as he glared at the Angel. "Do not give me that look, Dean Winchester." Castiel said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he had to talk to Dean as if he was ten again.

"Well how do you expect me to react, Cas? Smile and say it's no big deal, cause it's a big fucking deal, Castiel!"

Cas looked up at him again and Dean could swear he saw a gleam of hurt in his cerulean gaze. "What did you just say?" His tone wasn't a growl as it was more a very pained hiss.

"I said, it's a big fucking deal, Cas." Dean said again, taking a step closer to the Angel. Castiel gave a humorless laugh, looking down for a second.

"Oh, but sure it's all fine in the comfort of privacy?" He looked back up at him, almost in a challenge. Dean didn't say anything for a second. He looked at Cas's face, eyes flicking down to his lips before back up to meet his gaze.

"Cas that's different, that was an accident." He realized what he had said soon after. He wanted to suck back in the words as if he had never said that. "No, wait, Cas! That's not what I-" He stopped as Castiel held his hand up calmly to silence him.

Castiel looked up at him with one of those humorless hollow smiles. "Dean, it's okay. I understand." He dropped his hand before turning away, making his way down the hall. Dean watched him go, he could smack his head on the stone wall for being so stupid. How could he say that?

Dean took in a hard breath as he walked in the other direction. "Fucking idiot…"

A/N: Hey, sweeties! Sorry for the late update. I have not been really all that well the past few days, and I'm in fact going in for surgery today! Oral surgery, but whatever. That's why I wanted to get this up now, because I know I won't be able to post it tonight.

But wow, Dean you are a dick. xD The joining sounds exotic in my opinion. *pats self on the back* xD But yeah, thank you guys for being so patient. That's about it. Thank you, darlings for all your support and kind words. They really do mean a lot to me. :]


End file.
